


30 DAY SMUT CHALLENGE // MIXED FANDOM

by IsThatHarry



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatHarry/pseuds/IsThatHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to do the 30 day smut challenge. It's basically just gonna be a load of mixed fandom one shots following the list of themes. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updated the list, to put what ship is for each theme on the list so you can kinda siv through the the ships you like in that way (there will be more than one on shot for each ship also) so yeah i'll keep updating this by the day with the new chapter, because obviously not everyone is going to ship every single ship included.

**_THE LIST_ **

 

_1\. naked cuddles // mulder x scully_

_2\. kissing // will graham x hannibal lecter_

_3\. masturbation // erik lehnsherr x charles xavier_

_4\. first time // rick grimes x michonne_

_5\. giving head // luke hemmings x o.c_

_6\. clothed // mulder x scully_

_7\. half dressed // will graham x hannibal lecter_

_8\. skype sex_

_9\. against the wall_

_10\. doggy style_

_11\. dom/sub_

_12\. fingering_

_13\. drunk_

_14\. 69_

_15\. sweet and passionate_

_16\. public place_

_17\. on the floor_

_18\. lazy morning sex_

_19\. outdoors_

_20\. your own kink_

_21\. shower sex_

_22\. on a desk_

_23\. threesome_

_24\. shy_

_25\. giving head ii_

_26\. boring sex_

_27\. rough_

_28\. phone sex_

_29\. under a table_

_30\. open choice_


	2. 1. N A K E D  C U D D L E S // M U L D E R x S C U L L Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Cuddles // Mulder x Scully

_1\. naked cuddles._

_mulder X scully_

 

_He wakes up. The room is warm. Blankets kicked off, an unwanted, unneeded heap on the floor. He feels the warmth of her body pressed into his. He feels her arse, perfect, perky, bare, pushed up against him. He feels himself growing hard. How can he not? Here she is, perfect, beautiful, stripped bare. The sunlight enters the room through evenly spaced cracks in the blinds. His breath on her neck. Right hand wrapped underneath her, clasping one of her amazing breasts._

_He takes the forefinger of his left hand and begins tracing the lines between each of her delicate freckles, dotted along her shoulders and back. He leans his head in, nuzzles into her. He sniffs her fiery hair. This is home._

_To him this is perfection. Lying here, the early morning sun dancing across both of their naked bodies. Each of them completely vulnerable. His partner pressed into him. He has wanted her for as long as he can remember, and perhaps even before._

_He remembers the day she entered his office; the shoulder pads of her pant suit so big, he had to stop himself from laughing. Tiny synched waist. Oh god how he had pictured himself gripping that tiny waist. And her lips oh god those perfect, red lips, so plump so kissable._

_As if on que, she stirs in her sleep. Turning over she is facing him now. Those lips. He pulls her even closer. If that's possible. He takes her in. Naked. Beautiful. She is perfection. She is all that is holy. Makes him want to curse the name of a being he doesn't believe in. He wants to lay here forever. But he knows, and she knows, even in her sleeping state, that soon the alarm will sound, waking her, and off they will go, separate cars, towards the J. Hoover building, and they will pretend that the night before never happened, like this never happened. They will go on wanting each other, longing to touch each other. Trying their hardest and failing to never end up here again._

_He whispers softly in her ear;_

_'Dana' her eyelashes flutter, eye lids opening. He looks into those sky blue eyes, the ones that pierce his soul, she looks into his, hazel, intelligent, daring, hers._

_Her voice a whisper 'fox'_

_His heart collapses in his chest._


	3. K I S S I N G // WILL GRAHAM  x  HANNIBAL LECTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing // Will Graham x Hannibal Lecter

_2\. Kissing_

_Will Graham X Hannibal Lecter_

 

_He watches him from across the room. Devil in a three piece. Hair slicked back, perfect, not a strand out of place. Will feels himself licking his lips, he isn't aware of his surroundings, he can only focus on the doctor, not fifteen yards in front of him, legs crossed, sat confidently in his chair. He bites his lip._

_"Will" Lecter's voice a mix of fire and ice in Will Graham's veins. He is in free fall. He cannot stand it._

_Lecter rises, walking over to him. He is as good as a trapped lamb, ready and willing for the slaughter. Will licks his lips again. Oh god, this is torture. Lecter is inches from him now. Will pushes himself back, feels the strong wood of Dr. Lecter's desk press into the small of his back. The tension is too much for either of them to bare._

_The good doctor is fully aware of the effect he is having on his little lamb. The thrill is far too much. He enjoys watching Will squirm. He is so precious, Lecter thinks to himself._

_"Hannibal" Will's voice is an anxious mess, it breaks and croaks. Hannibal makes a mental note to applaud him for trying to fein some confidence at least._

_The world is crashing down around Will now. He curses. Let this be over._

_Lecter steps closer._

_There is barely a gap between them._

_Please,,,_

_"Will" The sound of his own name has never before been so painful._

_He moves closer still,,,_

_Will takes one last breath. What happens next is simultaneously a complete surprise and completely expected. Hannibal's lips are crashing against his own. Is this heaven or hell? It's sweet, it's pure. His mind says no, backup, abort, but his body, his body says yes. He takes a breath, dives deeper._

_Hannibal feels Will's lips part beneath his own. His tongue finding its way into Will's mouth. Hannibal is in control, Will compliant. A good boy. Hannibal's hands are on either side of Will's face, his touch is burning hot._

_The kiss gets deeper, deeper, none of them break it. Will daren't break it, he knows his role already. It feels like sin to him, he should not be doing this, he wonders if Hannibal feels the same. Will was a patient after all,,,_

_He tells himself to stop, stop thinking, let go. You've already jumped, he tells himself, enjoy the fall._

_Next thing he knows, Hannibal lifts him onto the desk. He is stronger than he looks, Will is not light. This drives him further towards the edge, his pants feel suddenly so tight._

_They stay like that, for what feels like forever, entangled together. How long has it been? It feels like years. Lecter pulls back, he looks deep into the sea of Will Graham's eyes. Will looks at him, longing, desperate. Will moves in for more, an idiotic mistake,,,_

_Hannibal wags a finger less than an inch from Will's face,_

_"nuh uh" he tuts, Will almost feels himself pout. "You must work for more, darling"_


	4. MASTURBATION // ERIK LEHNSHERR x CHARLES XAVIER

_3\. Masturbation_

_Erik Lehnsherr X Charles Xavier_

 

_Charles sits motionless in the chair, he is frozen. He looks up at the man standing before him. He makes sure to take in every last detail of Erik. He sighs deeply._

_"We're going to play differently today" Erik smirks. Charles is a mixture of scared and utterly turned on all at once,,,_

_"First, I want you to unzip those trousers for me darling" Erik commands. His voice is like silk sheets on Charles' bare skin. This would make Charles hard if he wasn't so hard already._

_Erik always did this, teased him far past the point of erection, teased him till the point it was unbearable,,, it amazed Charles how Erik could twist him and put him in this state with out so much as touching him with a fingertip._

_Charles does as his lover says without so much as a hesitation,_

_"Good" Erik smirks again. Goddamn that Devils grin, Charles thinks to himself. "Now, I want you to take that hand of yours and I want you to touch yourself for me,,," again Charles complies without hesitation. There's nothing in this world he would not do for Erik, that Erik asked of him. He was putty in the other mans hands._

_Charles began stroking up and down his shaft, just as Erik had asked._

_Erik watched on, feeling his own erection growing in his pants. He watched as Charles slid his hand up and down his member, eyes rolling back in his head. Each moan made Erik's pants feel tighter and tighter._

_"Fu....c....k Eri...k, m' s'close" Charles moaned, struggling to get his words out._

_"Stop" Erik ordered, and once again to no surprise, Charles did exactly as he was told._

_Erik smirked at the irritation on his lovers face._

_"Zip your trousers back up, my angel, my parents will call us for dinner any moment" slowly with a shaky hand, Charles managed to zip his trouser back up._

_"Erik, please" Charles' voice was barley a whisper,_

_"Be good, and perhaps I will give you exactly what you want after dinner"_


	5. F I R S T  T I M E // R I C K  G R I M E S x M I C H O N N E

_4\. first time_

_rick grimes X michonne_

 

_It happens before either of them know what's happening,,, but then again, secretly they've always known they'd end up here. It was inevitable._

_It happens before either of them have time to think; one minute they are laughing as friends. one minute their hands find each other's, fingers interlacing. One minute they are kissing. His lips find hers, hers find his. It is bliss._

_He climbs on top of her. Her skin is so soft, he could get lost in her eyes. He smiles, so does she._

_Neither of them need to ask if this is what the other wants, they just know. Words are not needed, they would just be wasted, they would only slow things down._

_They move from the ratty couch, they want to do this properly. In all of this they forget for a minute, the world they live in. They forget the fear. They let their shields down, for each other, it will be okay._

_They are completely naked now, in body and in soul, entirely vulnerable for one another. She never thought she could trust anyone like this again. His eyes are home._

_She's never felt like this before. The way his hands feel on her skin. She wants more, her body is saying quicker, faster, now, but her mind is saying, go slow take it easy. So she does._

_He kisses down her neck, all the way down to her breasts. It's electric for both of them. He switches between light kisses and soft bites, grazes his teeth over her nipples. He wants to make sure she is properly seen to, he has never wanted to prove himself more than he does now._

_His hand wanders down, she moans underneath him. His fingers find her and he rubs softly, her moans get deeper by the second. He knows what this is to her, to give him total control, he will not abuse that._

_She shifts underneath him, her hands grab at his soft curls. Bucks her hips. /please/ she gasps, it is just a whisper and he kisses her forehead._

_This is soft and tender, it is pure, it is theirs._

_He can tell she is close, she doesn't need to tell him. They haven't said a word since this started, they don't need to, words are clumsy, useless. They use their bodies to talk._

_He enters her slowly, grinds his hips, thrusts deeper and deeper into her. Their moans become one._

_He feels her nails claw into his back,_

_Closer,_

_Closer,,,_

_Sweet release, they come together, in unison, as one._

_And then they lie there, still , as silent as before, her hand drapes across his solid chest, each tiny hair a soft prickle on her skin. His hand cups her arse, lays home there, rubs his thumb ever so slightly, ever so soft._

_They fall asleep like that, together._


	6. G I V I N G  H E A D // L U K E  H E M M I N G S x O . C

_5\. giving head_

_luke hemmings x o.c_

 

_She sits on the counter, her legs dangling, open. He licks his lips. This is way too much. She's taunting him. She lucks on a lollipop, it's cherry red._

_'C'mon' she says, coy._

_God he wants to, he wants to so bad. But he couldn't, shouldn't. He can't._

_'C'mon' she says again. Bites her lip this time. This is torture for him._

_Her green eyes catch his blue ones. He runs a hand through his hair. God he wants to. He plays with the ring in his lip. Has to force himself to look away. She reaches out, grabs him, pulls him closer. He curses himself for not standing further away._

_She takes his chin in her hand, brings his face down to hers. She kisses his soft lips. She is in control here. She'll get what she wants. She plants soft kisses along his jaw, down his neck. Her hands lost in his scruffy hair. He uses his hands to stabilise himself against the counter. God knows he needs to. His knees are so weak._

_'Luke' she whispers in his ear, taking one of his hands, guiding his clumsy fingers to the elastic of her panties._

_Without another word, she lies back on the island. He knows what this means. Knows what she wants._

_He slides off her skirt, next her panties. Soft kisses on her lower stomach._

_Down,_

_Down,,,_

_Down,,,_

_He kisses her heat. Begins to flick his tongue over her folds, slowly and then quicker. She moans. This Spurs him on. He's face deep into her now. She's moaning louder, gasping, pants his name. The feel of his scruffy stubble is heaven against her body._

_His hands grip her thighs. Holds her legs open. Her hands grip his hair, tighter, keeping him there._

_'Please' she gasps and he promises to deliver. He switches between light kisses and licks. She could come from this alone. He knows what he's doing, he has talent with his tongue._

_'F,,,,f,,,, more' she gasps, and he smiles wickedly._

_He stops. Taunting her. She teased him far to much, this is the pay back she deserves._

_'Please' she begs,_

_'You're so wet' he says,_

_'Please'_

_He resumes where he left off, her moaning continues. She's grabbing his hair so violently, clawing at his back. She bucks her hips. She wants him as close as he can be. It's ecstasy. She can't take it. Each lick of his tongue makes her back arch. She grips the edge of the counter._

_'Fuck' from both of them._

_'More' from her_

_'Patience' from him._

_He pushes two fingers inside of her, he knows she'll be close now. He pumps in and out, quicker and quicker with each thrust, his tongue still licking her lips. With a final thrust she comes. Her eyes roll back in her head._

_She looks into his baby blues,_

_'That will teach you to tease me again'_


	7. C L O T H E D // M U L D E R x S C U L L Y

_6\. clothed_

_mulder x scully_

 

_He's lay on top of her. She loves this. The light is hitting his face so perfectly, it shines in his eyes._

_'Are you sure Scully?' He asks. It's barely a whisper. All she can do is nod, she's speechless. Her eyes are glued to his bottom lip._

_He smiles, bringing his head down._

_His couch is so uncomfortable, there's a spring digging into her back. Somehow she's forgotten that. Instead she is focused on him._

_He kisses her forehead first, she squeezes her eyes closed at the feel of his lips on her skin. And then he kisses her lips. It's slow at first, and then it gets deeper, more passionate, faster. He nibbles her bottom lip and she can't help but giggle, this makes him laugh too. She allows gateway for his tongue._

_They don't know how they got here. They never do. There was a line they had drawn in the sand, an unspoken rule never to come here. They always do. They can't see that line anymore, they've forgotten it now._

_He begins to grind his hips. It's so subtle as first, and then she notices. He moans and so does she. She can feel the bugle in his pants._

_/God/ she whimpers._

_Their grinding against each other, their moans become harmonies, perfectly blending together._

_This is all they need, if it goes no further than this, grinding fully clothed, they'll be okay, it will be enough. Just this._

_But it's never just this, it's everything._

_She swears she hears him whisper 'fuck'_

_She bucks her hips, arches her back, she needs to be as close to him as possible._

_'Fuck' it's from her this time._

_He's biting and sucking on her neck. She can only imagine the red hot marks he's leaving there. She grips his hair._

_Where is that goddamn line, they ask themselves._

_Could they go further? Yes. Do they want to? Yes. But for now this alone is enough. It will always be enough._


	8. H A L F  D R E S S E D // W I L L  G R A H A M x  H A N N I B A L  L E C T E R

  
_7.  half dressed_  
_will graham x hannibal lecter_

 

_'We have to be quick' Hannibal had said. Will had never seen his lover like this before. Hannibal had never seemed desperate, horny or frustrated. Hannibal was usually in control. He liked to do it /properly/, if there was a proper way to do it. This was all so ssurprising to Will._

_He felt so good, the fact Hannibal wanted him so badly made him blush._

_But right now Hannibal is desperate, he is gagging._

_He has an appointment in 15 minutes._

_He isn't joking when he says they need to be quick._

_They start kissing. Hannibal is control, it is always this way. Will knows his place, knows not to dare overstep his boundaries, the line Hannibal has marked out for him is where he shall stay._

_Hannibal's hands are lost in Will's tousled hair. His tongue dominates Will's mouth._

_He begins to undo the younger mans belt. Will is gone at this, feels his pants begin to tent._

_Whilst Hannibal works on undoing Will's trousers, he begins unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt. Leaving little kisses down his lovers chest. Alternates between soft kisses and little nibbl_ es. _He sucks. He wants to leave little marks for Hannibal to look back on later._

_They're both half dressed now, kissing, biting, anything they can do. Desperation is the keyword here._

_Will's pants are down, half way around his ankles. At any other time this would look hilarious but in this moment none of them are really acknowledging the hilarity of it._

_Hannibal_ _has his man bent over the desk. He's gripping the younger mans shirt so tight he's afraid he might rip it. He thrust in and out. Will moans. It is music to Hannibal's ears._

_God this is so heavenly. He has wanted this all day, he has needed this all day._

_When Will had arrived for his /appointment/ he had took one look at the beautiful man and needed him. Hannibal had no idea what had gotten into him, usually he was completely in control of these situations, but today was different, today he was not. He needed will._

_He couldn't resist Will's red lips, his tousled hair, his pretty face, those eyes. He had wanted too taste him from the moment their eyes had met in the waiting room._

_Will moans as Hannibal thrust in and out of him, groaning and panting._

' _I love hearing you moan for me' Hannibal says, this only makes Will moan louder. He wants to please Hannibal so badly._

_'Harderrrrr' his R's roll and this only spurs Hannibal on further._

_'My goodness Will' he leans in so close to Will's ear that it makes the hairs on the pretty mans neck stand up, 'you are so fuckable'_

_He squirms at the sound, and Hannibal thrust harder. He is so close to release now._

' _M' Hannibal I'm going to,,,' he comes before he can finish. Hannibal is not far behind. He pulls out slowly making Will moan again._

_Will turns to kiss him._

_'Quickly' Hannibal says, 'I have an appointment in a few minutes'_


End file.
